


Have You Always Been This Beautiful?

by HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea



Series: FreeWood Prompts [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Secret Identity, Vagabond, golden boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea/pseuds/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea
Summary: "Have you always been this beautiful?"The Vagabond and Ryan are the same person but lead different lives, both lives include Gavin Free.A prompt from Tumblr.





	Have You Always Been This Beautiful?

Being part of the Fake AH Crew could sometimes be pretty damn exhausting, don't get it wrong, Ryan absolutely adored being able to steal and murder for a living. Maybe he was slightly insane for that reason, but his mother always said to play to his own skills rather than someone else's, so his knowledge in knife throwing developed into knife combat which let to his slight obsession with all things harmful to other people. But he was still human, unless you asked the LSPD officers, and so every so often he needed a break. 

Geoff understood that The Vagabond had his secrets, although he didn't know what secrets or even how many secrets he help, every crew member had a private life. So it was with this reason that Geoff removed the CCTV in the elevators. 

The Vagabond went in, Ryan came out. But no one had any proof of this. After all, the elevator ride from the penthouse suite was hardly even a minute long so why would anyone question a nerdy looking man leaving an elevator after they hadn't even seen the man that went in. After every hard day of death and destruction, he climbed into the lift and with the speed and grace of a hummingbird transformed from The Vagabond to Ryan Haywood, local nerd. His blonde ponytail put into a bun, facepaint removed, clothes changed and put back into his briefcase and blood wiped off his hands. The change made him feel like a reverse Superman as he put his glasses on and suddenly became Clark Kent. 

Simply because he wasn't The Vagabond didn't mean that he didn't still like flashy cars and bikes, so after stashing his briefcase behind the reception desk he walked to the street and hopped onto his Shotaro, painted black rather than The Vagabonds signature chrome and red. Ryan shot off towards home, ready catch up with his love. The perk of working with the other Fake AH Crew was that although all of the men were close, they understood that there was a big difference between their work lives and their home lives. Ryan had seen some of the other men outside work, but he never contacted them and they never seemed to realise just who Ryan was. 

Apart from one. Gavin Free, or The Golden Boy, had bumped into Ryan a lot. Ryan ran a small tech business on the weekends where he'd help with software and hardware issues that people were having. Gavin was his best customer, The Golden Boy had a lot of tech on his hands that seemed to break a heck of a lot. After Gavin's fifth visit the lad confronted Ryan about his life outside of the crew. 

___________________________________________________

Gavin was stood by the front desk talking to Ryan about the latest issue with his laptop as he heard the bell chime, signalling that the only other customer in the store had left. "So, you seem perfectly ok with me being here considering that we aren't supposed to meet outside of work."

At first, Ryan had been surprised, but he remembered that the lad wasn't as dumb as he looked or even sounded on some occasions. At certain times The Golden Boy could outsmart even The Vagabond, this seemed to be one of those rare times. "How'd you work it out?" Ryan inquired. 

"Well, the first time I came in here and saw your eyes I had a hunch. After then it was just comparing little things like how you walk and stuff." His accent chimed through on some of the words. How the police hadn't seen that Gavin Free was The Golden Boy proved to him how dumb they truly were, Gavin dressed almost exactly the same at work and out of work. "I have got one question though," Gavin paused before asking, "Have you always been this beautiful under that mask?"

Ryan flushed before responding with a smirk, "You know, I used to be a model." He rubbed at the back of his neck, talking to Gavin outside of work seemed easy, which is saying something as Ryan struggled with words horrendously. 

___________________________________________________

Ryans hair slipped out of its hair tye as he raced down the streets, not going over the speed limit though as that was a work thing and he didn't fancy getting a ticket right now. He pulled up to a quaint house covered in plants, parked his bike and hopped off. The house had vines trailing along every wall, some with flowers and some just with leaves. Stepping up to the deck, Ryan pulled out his keys and unlocked the door only to be greeted by a soft meow by his feet. "Hello there Goldie, can you show me where the loud one is?" 

The cat trailed off through an open door into the living room where a figure was leaning against the open porch doors in a world of their own, obviously having not heard Ryan enter the house. Ryan walked up to the figure before slipping his arms around the figures middle and pulling him back into Ryans' chest. "Good afternoon Mr Free."

Gavin looked up and tucked his face into Ryans' neck and let out a muffled "Missed you," followed by a slightly less muffled, "D'you have a good meeting with Geoff?"

Ryan sighed and held Gavin closer, "Yeah, It was ok. This is better though."


End file.
